Forget Everything
by mishka-chan
Summary: Naruto makes Sasuke forget the world... sweet and fluffy. hints at Mpreg and yaoi


Disclaimer: Don't own song. Don't own Naruto. Tried to buy Itachi and he is only available for a single night and he is booked through 2007.

Warning: some yaoi in it and it is kind of fluffy. Sasuke's POV and song is chasing cars by Snow patrol.

Forget everything 

_We'll do it all _

_Everything _

_On our own_

You were so beautiful, so independent. The day we moved in together I realized that we wouldn't have to be alone anymore. We had each other we needed no one else.

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

"I don't think it is wise for you to get to close to him, Sasuke."

"Did I ask what you thought? No I didn't. Leave me be Itachi. Let me be happy."

In my own little fragile world, let me be happy. Let me be happy with him.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

You laughed as we lay in our bed. "Sasuke, what do you think?" I blinked once twice did you really expect an answer. "I don't know…"

You gasped. "Sasuke, doesn't know everything?"

I would be able to have a child with you. I had given up hope. It was something I had given up for you. I smiled. "I'm happy. I am so happy, Naruto."

_I don't quite know _

_How to say _

_How I feel _

We were laying in bed and you snuggled up to me. I knew what I felt, but how to say it.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm…" You replied drowsy with sleep.

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough_

"Nothing." You fell asleep quickly. "I love you, Naruto." Was whispered to the night. It still wasn't enough. Not enough to describe what I felt for you.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

You snuggled closer and I forgot everything. Everything. Itachi. Our baby. Everything.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He was gorgeous our child. He had shiny black hair and brilliant blue eyes. I wanted to hold him, but was too scared.

"Come on, Sasuke. This baby is yours too." He said as if it wasn't already obvious. I sat down on the chair next to the bed and he instructed how to hold him.

"He's beautiful, Naruto."

"Yes, SHE is." I blushed as he emphasized the she.

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars _

_Around our heads _

"Dobe."

"Don't call the mother of your child dobe, teme!"

"Can't you come up with anything more creative than 'teme'?"

"YOU um well… Arrgh! That's not the point!"

"Usurakontachi."

"Ahh!" you then stormed out of the house.

_I need your grace _

_To remind me _

_To find my own_

"Naruto?"

"You came?"

"Yes of course. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're beautiful." I said just coming to that conclusion. For the first time. I noticed how beautiful you were. I had been blinded by my love so far. Angelic blue eyes just stared back at me.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Ahh. I love you, Naruto."

You moaned in response. You still felt as good as the first night… after these two years. I would never get tired of you ever. I collapsed exhausted holding you. Stuck together with sweat and other things. And then the baby cried. We laughed. "I'll take this shift mommy." I said

"Who are you calling MOMMY!???"

I laughed and dodged a pillow.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

I leaned down and picked our child up. Looking into pale blue eyes. She smiled. And reached up mumbling in baby talk. I tried to communicate. Unsuccessfully. I heard a snigger.

"The almighty Uchiha. Baby talking. I am shocked."

"Shut up Naruto."

You laughed and showed me the video camera you had in your hand.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Let me top."

"No."

"Okay I'm sure the Jounin are up to a movie night."

"You wouldn't dare."

You laughed. You topped me for the first time that night.

I'm glad I married you.

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

I had been on a mission for two months. I was now staring at our wedding band. It had sapphires and I couldn't help but see your eyes. Your smile. I couldn't wait to see it. It always reminded me of whom I was. That I wasn't just a shinobi wasn't just an assassin, but that the true me remained with you. I saw you. Speaking to Iruka who was holding the baby. Laughing. That smile. You looked at me and I ran to you picking you up and kissing you.

"Sasuke? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine now. I'm fine now."

Iruka spoke. "I'll keep her for tonight."

I smiled. "Thank you Iruka."

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

As we walked home. I wondered when it began and how. That doesn't matter right now though. I have you.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Our wedding bands glistened together as our hands intertwined. Two months without your touch. Too long. Much too long. A day, an hour, a minute without you was too much. Much too long. I cried, just a few tears. I was so happy to be back with you. I was so scared that you would find someone else. So scared. I couldn't have hated you or even been mad at you. God, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

"I love you so much, Sasuke." I made to stretch you. Two months was too much for you as well. You were no longer stretched at all.

"No, Sasuke, I want you. Don't bother."

"I don't want to hurt you. It's been too long."

"You won't and even if you did I wouldn't care."

I thrusted. You gasped and tears gathered at your eyes. You closed your eyes tightly.

"No, Naruto, open your eyes. Look at me. Please."

You did as I asked. Lust and love filled eyes gazed upon me. I kissed away the tears. We forgot everything but each other in those moments.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Read and review.


End file.
